TakuMisaWith a twist?
by SakKim98
Summary: "I fell in love with you at first sight, and I have been stalking you ever since. You are the prettiest woman I have ever met. Please, go out with me!" As he slightly looked up, his emerald orbs stared into blank ambers, and he heard, "Yes, I will." Not the usual TakuMisa stuff with the dominant Takumi and tsundere Misaki... [On Hiatus till next May]
1. Chapter 1

"I fell in love with you at first sight, and I have been stalking you ever since. You are the prettiest woman I have ever met. Please, go out with me!"

**FLASHBACK**

**Usui's POV**

I was sitting with my friends playing dare in the café. It was my first time being somewhere out with the purest intention of enjoyment. I had been with them for 14 years now, yet…

"Your turn Usui." Haru said, and all heads turned towards me. I looked around, and I looked down. The water bottle head faced me. I sighed.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Tell us about your love life"

I sighed again. They had known me more than myself, yet they would ask me that, _always_.

"I do NOT have a love life. You know I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Let alone a girlfriend, you don't even have a crush. That's precisely why we ask you that."

"Since he doesn't have a love life," Natsume butted in, "how about WE arrange him one?" he said with a sinster smirk at the corner of his mouth. He had been the reason I got into every mischief I had done till date. He had also been the reason I got caught in most of them. I saw something bad coming, as he saw across the table, to the group sitting beside the window. This was soo not good.

There were three girls sitting and chatting, often smiling on something. Or rather, two girls were chatting, while the third silently ate, with the reflection of cake on her spectacles. "See that girl?" Natsume asked, pointing to a girl with black hair. I affirmatively nodded. "Go to that girl and-"

"Wouldn't the pink haired girl be better? Because the one you pointed to looks kinda scary." Haru worded his thoughts in my support, which Natsume ruled out right away. "Look, the pink haired girl is too pretty to be single. Besides, we are playing a game of dare, so, the scarier, the better!" he gave a full-out smirk.

_"I am dead. I am so damn dead."_ I thought as Natsume uttered something in my ear. "Go to the girl and say this to her." He added.

"I could rather commit suicide! What can be worse than this? You are leading me to my ruin!"

"You dared me to eat 21 cakes, I did. You dared me to push down a waiter, I did. Now I just dared you to fake a confession to a girl who doesn't look even like she would mind! You always do this, Usui. You are always scared. Yet you always plead to come along. I should have left you out as usual. You are-"

"Fine! I'll do it." I just blurted, though I really was scared. Nevertheless, I walked off to the girl, shivering. Getting a slap or two from an unknown girl would definitely be better than messing up with my friends. I went and stood beside the table, bowed down to 90 degrees, and blabbered out everything Natsume said in my ear. I was still shuddering, my head ceased to function, I was in no condition to think, and my entire body system had shut itself as a precaution for the oncoming catastrophe. But, it never happened.

**Misaki's POV**

I was sitting in the café with my friends Sakura and Shizuko. While Shizuko was silent, as usual, Sakura was speaking about Kuuga. Or, _had been_ speaking about Kuuga for the last half hour. "His new song is about a girl who finds-"

"Yes?" I asked the blonde who had come up to our table. He looked nervous, and suddenly he bowed down to me.

"I fell in love with you at first sight, and I have been stalking you ever since. You are the prettiest woman I have ever met. Please, go out with me!"

I heard a few gasps from a neighboring table. I looked up to see a few more boys, wearing the same uniform as his. I understood what it meant, I chuckled.

He still stood in a bow, his blond hair covering his eyes. After a few long moments, he slightly looked up in dismay. His emerald orbs pulled me into a trance. I smiled at him warmly, and said, "Yes. I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I'm back again! **

**This chapter is really just an unrequired addition, as I really need some name for Usui (other than Takumi, of course) and time to choose between Licht and Michi for the cat. Thanks for the names, xXLillianaXx!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 'Kaichou wa maid-sama!' (Not gonna disclaim again)**

**For those who don't wish to read gratifications may scroll down all the way to where the italics end.**

_Thank you everyone for supporting me yet again!_

_Thank you __**floramielena**__! As for this story, my mental image for Misaki is *almost* the same as the original...(though she would be playing dominant for the time being)_

_Thanks for the names, __**xXLillianaXx**__! I am sorry but I didn't like any names for Usui. Also, I am tied up between the two cat names. Please help me out this time too, I beg of you!_

_Thanks __**shannonjacob21**__ for the Idea of including others' expressions in it! I had almost cut that out._

_Thanks __** .special **__(you are special for me) I wouldn't want a reader to die for the next part of a fic, Usui will be out of character, as I have specified in the summary._

_Thanks for rooting for me __**8melody23**__! I just need some name that suits the family name 'Usui' As he doesn't want to reveal his real name to Misa…(think I revealed something)_

_Thanks for reading, __**gio**__! If they do not fall in love, then this wouldn't be a Maid-Sama fanfic_

**Misaki's POV**

"Yes, I will."

He stood upright, stared at me.

His friends were flabbergasted, as they toppled over each other to look at us.

My friends seemed to be shocked, I heard gasps behind me.

No one seemed to have digested what I said.

And then I realized what I said.

_"__Yes, I will."_

He had confessed his feelings, which were not real. And I replied to it, nonetheless. And everyone was stunned to the core by my answer.

"So, the coming Sunday at 4?" I asked, finally looking at him after observing everyone's reactions.

He finally came to his senses. He stared at me yet again, his bright green eyes looking at me in astonishment. He seemed to notice, that what I just said didn't seem like a joke.

"B..B..But…I…I" he stuttered.

"Okay then, Monday morning at 10? I can't spare any more time from my schedule for you…_at least for now…"_ I deliberately ended it with a cheesy tone.

He stood there, shocked to stone. Though all of his friends watched, none of them came up to his side, as they gaped at the ongoing whatever-the-hell. And all the while, Shizuko accompanied him by standing by my side, not shocked to stone, but as cold as Ice, while Sakura was constantly shaking me, hands on my shoulders, shouting gibberish I didn't care to notice.

"Misa, are you in your senses? You just said yes to a stranger's proposal! Misa, what was that supposed to mean?" Sakura mouthed, following me and pulling a non-existent Shizuko along, as I got out of the café ignoring everyone else.

"Let's get back." I heard a guy at the back table say, as I opened the café door and got into my Limo with my friend. ** Ayuzawa Residence,7 PM **

**Misaki's POV**

"Are you free, mother?" I asked, softly knocking at the door of her room. I so wished to just push through the door and go inside, but I knew my mom would disapprove of that. I stood at the door, resisting my urge to knock at the door yet again, when my mom answered, _allowing_ me to enter. Stupid formalities. Why did I require standing in front of my own mother's room and waiting for her answer to get in?

When I got in, I saw mom giving touches to her already perfect nail polish, while Yui, our servant, (and one of my few friends, please do not tell anyone) was helping my mother taking off the extra hairpins off her hair. I winked at Yui and she gave me a small smile. And then my mother cleared her throat. I got what she meant, and Yui got it too. It was intended for her, and understanding it really well, she silently left the room, closing the door behind her, in order to respect our privacy.

"What is it about Mi-"

I literally jumped onto my mom and hugged her tight, not caring about any customary procedures. "Mama, I missed you soooooo much! Why did you take so long to return from Mauritius? I thought you would've been back two days before."

"Do not do this in front of anyone else, Misa. You are not the little kid I could excuse from-"

"Yes I know Mama. Anyways, are you free? Something really strange took place today."

"And what was that?"

I narrated everything that took place in the café that morning. She listened intently, and then looking at her at the end, I realized she had created an array of questions for me…

And then it began.

"Do you know him?"

"No mama."

"If he said so, then he must know you, right?"

"I just said he was forced by his friends, mama. He doesn't seem to know me either."

"Did you try finding out?"

"Why should I do that mama?"

"Do not question me back. Do you know _anything_ beside what you just said?"

"Nothing but…"

"But?"

"He looked not quite Japanese… and well, he wore green suited uniform and beige colored pants… I guess that's it."

"Try not to let him know about you."

But what if-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I answered while opening the door. Yui came up to the front, bowed her head low, and said in a small voice "Mistress, m'lady, dinner has been served."

"One more time you call me that, you will be fired, Yui." I said out loud. Yui looked surprised, first at me, and then behind me. I turned my head to see my mother glaring daggers at me. I recognized that stare, thus immediately and unwillingly changing my accent and my words.

My mother had taught me o treat everyone with respect. She had also taught me to maintain our dignity in front of others.

"We will be there, Koyuki-san. You may wait outside." I said and then turned to my mother with a smile. "Mother, if you would consent, may I have a change in my casual attire?"

"Yes you may. And be at the table once you are done with it." My mother responded, as I left with Yui to my room.

"Yui?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Do not call me that when mom is not around. I will suspend you."

"Yes m'la- Misaki-san."

"Yui, May I borrow something from you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I'm back again! **

**For those who don't wish to read gratifications may scroll down all the way to where the italics end, just like last time, and so henceforth.**

_Thank you everyone for supporting me yet again!_

_Thank you __**StarElsie**__! She is rich, definitely, and her richness is something she desires the least._

_Thanks __**shannonjacob21! **__Though, no one is hiding something,I don't know what gave you that Idea._

_Thanks __**Ishita.d! **__Yes it is a twist…and yes there will be a lot of twists…(Think I should change the title accordingly)_

_Thanks for the names yet again, __**xXLillianaXx**__! What do you think? Will Shion suit him…as for his timidness?_

_Thanks __**InnerFlame98! **__As I said before, Takkun is timid, And don't mind,but I hate you for calling Aunt Minako a bitch, for she isn't one, and is of quite help later in the story. As in this chapter, her sister Suzuna is quite one, actually._

_Thanks, __**gio**__! You really pulled me up. Well it would be nice if you get your own account!_

_Thank You asuka hana, thedarkpirateking, But free, Iloveikari, dreamygirl1796 and floriamielena for following my story!_

_P.S: I would like to know guest 2 who had reviewed my story after chapter 1._

**Ayuzawa Residence, Sunday**

**Dining hall, 7:30 PM**

**Misaki's POV**

We all got seated in our usual form, dad at the table head, mom to his right, I and my sister Suzuna to his left. He head maid, Satsuki, stood behind dad's chair, and two of her underlings stood further behind her. I hated calling them 'underlings', but I didn't know their names, since they never left Satsuki's back, and Satsuki never asked anything to me, but the formal stuff "Would you like some more, m'lady?" "What would you like for breakfast, m'lady?" "Was the food to your satisfaction, m'lady?" …. And so on. I had never had a chance to even talk to Satsuki casually, as I did to Yui.

"Maid, you may leave." Suzuna said in a monotonous voice, and Satsuki left, followed by her 'underlings'.

"Dad." She called out.

"Hmm?"

"Sis got a boyfriend."

…

…

…

"Eh?"

I exclaimed. How did she even get an idiotic idea such as that? I had never had a crush, let alone a boyfriend!

As if she had heard my thoughts, she continued, "Sakura was nuts speaking about that blonde. Says he looks out-of-the-world. Might be an alien." With the same monotony.

TING!

My head lighted up. "_Oh! The boy at Mermaid café!"_

Then I became shocked _"She just said that in front of dad!"_

And then I turned furious. "_Sakura! How could she do this to me?"_

"Is that true, Misaki?" Dad asked, looking at me. I got why Suzuna shooed the servants away. She wanted to put me up in front of dad. She knew he would not like it. She wanted me to be like her. Committed.

I looked up to mom _"Save me mama" _"No dad. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Sakuya, can't you even trust her a little?" Mom came up to my rescue

"That is the problem, Minako. I can trust her only a little, unlike Suzuna, Whom I can blindly believe."

That hurt me. Really hard. I wished to slam my spoon on the plate and walk away to the solace of my room, but my mother's eyes told me otherwise. I had to wait. I had to answer. I was responsible. I had grown up.

"Dad, the boy confessed to me at the café I had been to this Friday." I said. I had decided to say it out hard on his face. I wanted it to hurt him, the way it always hurt me. His talks, the way he treated me, his disgust towards my behavior, everything hurts me. Always.

"And?"

"I said yes."

"Break up with him immediately. The calling off of your Engagement doesn't mean you roam around the city making new sluts as your friends, degrading your already degraded moral values."

"I won't."

Silence.

More silence.

"I've had enough of your intolerance, Misaki. Behave yourself."

"She is behaving herself the most, Sakuya. You need to care for her a bit more. She is just trying to make her her place in the world with some new frien-"

"That's not it, Minako." He sighed, woke up from the table, meal still unfinished, and left. I had been waiting for that since long. As soon as he left, I got away to my room. My mother would have scolded me to leave the table when dad was still eating.

I reached my room and closed the door hastily. I didn't want anyone around me.

"Misaki-san?" It was Yui. I needn't look at her, hers was the kindest voice in the entire household. But now, I didn't want kindness, I wanted solitude. I waved my hand as I fell on my bed, gesturing her to leave.

"You can call me anytime you need someone to talk, Misaki-san. I will be there for you."

I didn't bother to thank her. I didn't want to lift my head from my pillow. I didn't want her to see me cry.

_"__Dad, I want black currant."_

_"__I want Black currant too."_

_"__Then I will take chocolate."_

_"__Then I will take chocolate too!"_

"_Don't imitate me, Suzuna!"_

_"__Dad! I want the same flavor as oneesan"_

_We finally got the same flavors, as usual._

_"__Dad!" I screamed as the Ice-cream fell on his head. He laughed it off. _

_I would always sit on my father's shoulders when I was small, and Suzuna would find her place in his arms. We would always fight over petty things. She would think of me as her role model. Dad had high hopes from me, being the brightest at all, caring and affectionate. I would always be around dad like his presence mattered the world for me._

_But that was all when he had time for us, his family. As he improved his business, and as we reached the upper strata of the society, everything changed. Spoons became knives, cottons became silks, and happiness became something locked inside a huge, old trunk. I hated the change, and responded heart-first to every situation. Consequence: Suzuna became father's new favorite._

As I went back to my memories, more tears fell, and I cried myself to sleep.

**Kamiya Orphanage, Sunday ****11:45 PM**

It was time. I sat up on my bed and eyed everyone else. Everyone else was asleep. Maybe, _not_ everyone else. I slowly walked over to the window and opened the glasses that imprisoned the air of the room, letting foreign winds inside. As I stood there, I felt a hand ruffle my hair.

"Tsuki wouldn't be happy if you two-time her." Haru said, eyeing the full moon at the peak of its majesty, with stars, like precious gems, adding to the beauty of the calm night.

"Who is Tsuki, Haru?"

"Your girl, whom you stare at when she is at her full glory."

"Don't joke around, it's not that she's alive or can be my lover. She is just a satellite, and the one she loves is Sekai." (**A/N:** Tsuki is Japanese for moon, and Sekai, you can guess).

"This could be the last night like this, unless it's a full moon tomorrow too."

"I can stand at the window tomorrow too, if you so wish."

"Would you miss us?"

"All of you."

"Are you going to meet her tomorrow?"

"I guess so. She didn't seem to mean the affirmation, though."

"Well, it's a long day tomorrow, and Tsuki can wait *yawn* until next month, so go to sleep now."

"Yes. Good night. I will get into bed soon."

"Good night."

After Haru left, I stood at the window and eyed the sky, then the silent, dark city, and the cold winter winds felt warm against my face. It was time, and I stood at the window.

_Bound to the moon._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends (I hope it's not too soon to call my precious readers as friends…)! I'm back again!

Thank you everyone for supporting me once more!

Thanks for the compliment, xXLillianaXx!

Thanks Ishita.d! Yes it is a twist again…and yes there will be a lot of twists…Just as you said, I got more twists and turns up my sleeve…the title is in singular though…

Thanks Jui2014! It's my pleasure to make my readers wait, though*evil smirk*.

Thanks shannonjacob21! Suzuna seems harsh, but I don't intend to keep her so.

Thanks gio! Sorry, I couldn't find your account. Besides, there is a programming of every website to deactivate unusedaccounts. The duration as such for facebook is 6 months. I guess fanfiction also has that facility. As of that, I guess you can open a new account soon!

Thank You Ishita.d and Jui2014 for following my story!

Special thanks to Ishita.d for favoring and following me as an author. I am duly honored.

Also, special thanks to Ishita.d (yet again) and InnerFlame98 for teaching and encouraging me (respectively) to use private messaging service of Fanfiction. I will forever be in your debt.

Thanks to Jui2014, I was acknowledged to Trafficstats on Fanfiction.

Thanks to all my 1377 viewers and 653 visitors (as on 27/4/15). I would like to thank readers from the US for making up about ¼ th of my viewers.

PART 1

Ayuzawa Residence, Monday.

Misaki's room, 8:42 AM

Misaki's POV

"How about a white gown?"

"No, black suits her better."

"But the black one is sleeveless. She wouldn't do any good looking seductive."

"The pearl necklace suits more with black though."

"The pearl set suits the hazel one-piece the most."

"That is one hopeless color. The candy floss pink gown suits her better."

"For that gown, a low braid would look nice."

"No, she will leave her hair open."

"Braid."

"Open."

"Braid."

"Open."

"BRAID!"

"OPEN!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

It was never a good idea to get Yui and Sakura together. They would fight like cats and dogs. Their choices would never match.

From choices, well, it was Sakura's choice to come over this morning to make me ready for my so-called date, and I already was furious on her for blabbering unwanted, and unreal, facts to Suzuna, and my anger became worse when she came over making up an excuse. But the worst part was when Yui joined in the process. I was controlling myself from scolding them, but blast. I did.

"But Misa/Misaki-san…" they both said in unison, and then glared at each other.

"It's my da-" 'Hell with you Sakura! I almost called my outing a date!' I mentally cursed her.

"It's my outing and I will be the one to decide what I wear. And don't you dare interfere." I sounded the angriest I could sound.

Then I moved to my wardrobe and took out my casuals- an orange v-neck t-shirt, navy blue flares and a white scarf to escape from the cold. As I came back from the bathroom after changing, I looked at both of them, petrified, frozen to their places. I couldn't help but chuckle. Am I really that scary?

"Hey, if you both are done with the statue game, I would like you to be good girls till I return, okay?"

Sakura was the first to wake up from the shock. "Misa, I thought you would take me along!" She said with a childish pout.

"Well, unless it is a date…" Yui added fuel to the fire.

"You are really something, Yui." I said, my voice reeking with sarcasm.

"Oh, I got that behavior from you, Misaki-san." She added,in the most innocent possible voice as I left, pulling Sakura along, holding her wrist, as she protested me to leave her hand. We went downstairs, and Sakura tagged along with me, until I crashed into Suzuna.

"Good morning oneesan"

"Morning."

"All the best!" She said in a monotone and left. Had I mistaken it, I do not know, but I thought I saw Suzuna wink at me. Wow. Nothing more to invite bad luck now, I thought. I got it. It was her 'wait-till-dad-hears-this' wink.

I'm so done for. Though I never liked dad's behavior, I was genuinely scared of him. Maybe he…

"Misa, where are you? In your own dreamland maybe? It is too soon to dream, you know." Sakura brought me back to reality, in our garden. The seasonal peonies swayed with the cold breeze around where we stood. "Let's get going, shall we, Hime-sama?" she smiled warmly and started walking towards the gate.

"Takahashi-san, could you please drop us off to Mermaid café?" Sakura asked my chauffeur. He nodded and opened the door of my own limousine for us to get into. As if I needed a limo for myself. Pure idiocity.

I was bored of the… well… the… umm… everything, to sum up. The riches, formalities, respect from fellow servants, for god's sake, they are humans too! How can they give their everything up to serve us? They should have their own life as well. I looked around in my Limo. Sparkling clean car floor, fresh leather seats, spotless windows, and not even a single speck of dust anywhere. I was awed at how much Takahashi worked. Not only, him, but also everyone else. I've always wondered if it was money, status, or mere respect that made them work wholeheartedly for us. The sudden halt pushed me forward. That reminded me of the existence of a certain pseudo force known as inertia.

"Sakura-san, you may get down." Takahashi politely said as he stood at the open door…outside Sakura's house?

"You'd be going alone, Misa. Hope you enjoy yourself!" she said as she got down, and without a backward glance, walked away.

Buffering…98…99…100 !

"What was that supposed to mean?"

That was way too soon.

The car door was closed, and the trees and buildings were running backwards. Or rather, to be precise, the car had started and was on its way. Nothing greater on a Monday morning for me.

'Monday morning. Isn't Monday a school day? I had dropped lessons from rifle shooting today morning, but what if he has school? I just hope he turns up at least to say that he can't come…' my thoughts ran faster, and then stopped.

Inertia.

"We're here, m'lady. You may get down now." I did.

"Should I wait, m'lady?"

"No, it's fine. I'll call you back when I need you. Thank you, Takahashi-san." He left, and then I got into the café. I was still a half hour too early. I had nothing better to do but wait.

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" The waitress asked courteously.

"An apple milkshake."

"Yes ma'am." She left me alone with my thoughts, as I sat at the table beside the window. Cars and vans passed in front of my eyes, while people walked around on the footpaths, seeming goal-oriented. Unlike me. Sipping a milkshake hopelessly, waiting for a stranger who may or may not turn up. I sighed.

About an hour of cars and vans and pedestrians later, a boy came running, with something hanging from his mouth. On closer view, I realized it was the blonde from last time, the one I had been waiting for, and the thing dangling from his mouth…was toast?! No, it was half of a toast, torn off roughly. Funny. He made his way into the café, rushed towards me, panting and apologized, "Sorry…I…got up late…so…"

"10:28. Hmm… that's fine, I haven't been here for long." It was obviously a lie. I looked at him. He was completely out of breath, he held the toast in one hand and his other hand was on his knee, as he bent down, catching up with his lack of oxygen. I looked at his attire, and I was surprised.

Now that's what is called coincidence.

He wore a collared orange t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Not his school uniform

I moved on to my most obvious doubt. "It's Monday, so, shouldn't you have school?"

"Today is our school's foundation day, and they decided to grant us a leave, luckily. Otherwise I wouldn't have been here." Oh, just what I doubted.

"Misa Koyuki" I said as I stretched out my hand for a handshake.

"Usui."

"Usui…?"

"Usui." He said, but didn't return my greeting, his hands experiencing the texture of the toast, as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. I grimaced at his behavior and took my hand away. I asked him to take his seat and he did.

"You aren't allowed outside eatables in the café sir." The waitress came up to our table and said. He stuffed the remaining, which was only a bite, in his mouth. I laughed, he turned light pink.

"What would you like to order, sir?" The waitress asked him, stifling a giggle.

"Well, a vanilla pastry, maybe?"

"And you, ma'am?"

"The same."

The waitress left and brought our pastries soon enough. We ate, continuing our silence. He was the first to break it, though.

"Well, as for the last time, I didn't-"

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean it."

"Then why are we here?"

"I know you didn't want to say that but you did just because your friends asked you to. I would also like to have that kind of a friend."

"Oh, okay."

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

As we finished the snack, the waitress came over for the bill. I handed a 10,000 Yen note to her, and told her to keep the change.

"You're spoiling the waitress." He said, almost inaudibly, but I got that.

"That's not spoiling. It's just a complementary appreciation for the waitress for her work."

"You don't need to complement her."

"You're being stingy."

"I'm not. She giggled at me. Isn't that why you appreciated her? " he said, as if he was being offended.

I took in a deep breath. "Look, I don't know about yours, but in my life, everything either comes as a complementary feature, or at some price to pay."

"As in?"

"Well, for me, Dad prospered in business, and with every new deal came importance, at the price of individuality, and with importance came status, at the price of freedom." I tried to hide it, but I'm sure I ended the sentence with a glint of my personal sadness.

"Have you ever been for sightseeing?"

"New York, yes. Sydney, yes. Tokyo, no."

"Are you good at running?" Running? What relation does that have with this?

"Well, yes, but why are you asking that?" better than pondering over it myself.

"How are your school stats at running?" Complete ignorance at my question.

School stats? I placed my question.

"School stats?"

"Your ranking amidst other students, or time required in seconds to complete a round of your school ground, or such."

"I know nothing of that sort. I don't go to school. I undergo home schooling, and the instructor says I run pretty fast, too fast for an average girl of my age, I don't know." I said.

'After all of this, I don't even need Yui's name to hide my identity. Mom is gonna be so angry on me for saying something like that to a stranger.' I thought.

"Let's run…" What? Why run? Where to?

"If you win, I take you around Tokyo." That got my hopes up. He continued. "And if I win…" I cut him short. "I doubt I need to hear that. I'll win."

"Over-confidence is never good."

"I saw your speed about an hour ago. I'm definitely faster than that." I said, as we both got outside the café.

"Race me to the vending machine at the park. You're gonna lose!" He said, and immediately picked up pace.

"Hey! I don't know the vending machine! How will I reach there?" I asked, almost catching up with him.

"Follow me!"

Follow him?! I'd obviously lose if I follow him!

I ran as fast as I could, and tried not to go ahead of him, I might get lost. The city wasn't new to me, the roads obviously were. People giggled as we ran on the footpath and waited for the signal to cross the road, both of us jogging on the spot. I was almost at his shoulder the entire race, but at the end, he got a sudden outburst of energy as he took a few steps faster than me and reached a huge box.

"I won!"

"Is that what a vending machine looks like?" I asked, eyeing the huge, red box he had his hand on.

"Have you not seen a vending machine before?" he asked in a sense of humor but he eyed me in disbelief as I shook my head.

"What is its use?" I asked him. He led me to the front of the machine and showed it to me. Cans of various beverages were lined on the shelves, and the glass looked a bit frosted from the inside, implying that the container was cold. The last shelf, though, consisted of chocolate and candy bars. The side of the glass had a small slot, and there were various types of buttons under it. There was a flap at the bottom. I looked at every detail in awe as he grinned by my side.

"Done looking at it?" he asked and I nodded.

"Now see how it works." He said and fished out a few coins out of his pocket. He then put two of them in the slot and a few spots lighted up. He explained me every step in detail, and then he pressed a button twice, and two wafer bars rolled form the glass down somewhere, and the lights disappeared. My face fell and I looked at him. He smiled warmly, and pointed at the flap which had lighted up.

"How about you take them out?"

"How?"

"Swish and flick." He said as he performed the movement of his hand in air. (Wingardium Leviosa : P)

I inserted my hand. "Swish and…"

"Don't put in your hand too deep." He said.

"You should have said that sooner! I can't flick! My hand got stuck!" I shouted at him. He calmly bent down, put his right hand in the flap, and lightly holding the flap up by his other hand, he gave my wrist a slight yet forceful tug. My hand came out, along with his.

"I'll try again." I said and put my hand in the flap, but he put in his hand in too, and placed it on mine. It felt warm and comfortable. It felt secure.

"Swish and flick." He mumbled in my ear as he moved his hand , holding mine. A bar came out in my hand.

"See? It's as easy as that." He said and released my hand, taking the wafer bar in his. I had a momentary feeling of something, I couldn't explain. "Now you do it by yourself."

I put my hand in, shallower this time, and moved it. 'Swish and flick.' I mentally recalled. The bar came in contact with my hand, and I held it as I pulled my hand outside. It felt a great achievement for me, my face beamed with pride. He took one look at my face, and started snickering. I felt my face heat up, and to ignore that uneasy feeling, I laughed along with him.

"I had the same look when I got a juice can out of that." he managed amidst his laughs. I stopped laughing to look at him. He looked pleasant.

"Really? When was that?" He was finding it hard to stop his sneer, and I was finding it hard to stop staring at him.

"That was when I was eight. Ren-kun did the same when my hand had got stuck in there." He was still laughing.

"Your hand must have been smaller back then." I finished and I started laughing again. The thought of little Usui's face with his hand stuck in the machine made me laugh.

He finally controlled himself, and stood up properly. If this is your condition, then I have a lot more places to show you. Come along."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_Usui is extremely OOC in this fic. Whoever doesn't like it may discontinue reading my fic._**

**_And do NOT ask me to update soon. It makes me feel guilty, and enraged at the same time. You don't know my situation. Suggestions and criticisms are accepted. Hate it? Tell me. I'd stop if I get enough negatives._**

**_Not gratifying in this chapter, definitely in the next._**

**Usui's POV**

"Umm, You sure about this?" She asked me for the umpteenth tine, and I nodded yet again, at the verge of my sanity. "Well, just to double check, I… sorry…"

"Look, as I already said, If you don't want this, we can just leave, Misa-san."

"But this is my first time, so…"

"I understand. But it is just perfectly fine. Just put it in your mouth already." I was already done with saying that for…. I guess I lost count.

"But why are we here? I don't get it." She seriously wanted to stop. But I wouldn't let her to.

"That's because I won the race, and you never listened to my part of the prize, that's why. So, are you continuing the reason we're here for?"

"But….it's too hot, isn't it?" Her question propped up. It was hard to make her do something, let alone make assurances to her. Oh, girls high up in the society, I bow to thy ignorance.

"I'm leaving." No other way around for me, I guess…

"NO! Wait. I guess I'll try it. No offense. Don't go off without leaving me back to the café. I'd not be able to return." She said, shaking her hands in the sign of giving up.

I watched her, and

"Mmm! It is really delicious! Especially due to the bits of baby corn in it!" She spoke up as soon as the fork entered her mouth. Her expression was priceless, as she watched the bowl with awe, slightly chewing on the contents in her mouth, and then closing her eyes savoring the flavor.

After we left the park, I decided to take her to my favorite Japanese food shop. The taste was heavenly, and it was something she would never get a chance to try with her lifestyle. After all, not every street is wide enough for a Limo to enter. She is seriously missing on a lot of cool stuff.

"Usui?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you eat with those… those sticks? Doesn't food slip off?"

"Firstly, these are not just sticks. These are called chopsticks. And secondly, if you can't eat with these, you cannot be Japanese."

She trailed off to some other world, as she looked at the holder containing chopsticks. Her vision then came towards her own ramen bowl, and then shifted to mine.

"What is this called, Usui?" She asked, pointing to her bowl by her fork. The cook had a hard time searching for a fork, as she wasn't acquainted with chopsticks.

"It's called butter-corn ramen."

"Ohh." She said with an expression with slight enlightenment and confusion, "And yours?" she continued, with curiosity marking her facial features.

"Mine is Yakisoba. Wanna try?" As I asked, she nodded quickly full of glee, and opened her mouth wide.

Puzzled, as I was, I stared at her blankly.

"Feed me." She looked almost like a child desperate for a favorite toy. I couldn't help but smile, but as she opened her mouth, I got back to my senses, as a light pink color, I guessed, made its way to my cheeks.

"No way. Show your fork." I tried sounding as threatening I could, turned out it wasn't enough to scare her, even for fun. As she tilted her fork, I put up some on it, and she ate it.

"Mine's better." Misa said, and I found myself hard to stop staring. She was just too cute.

_'__What are you thinking, Usui? She's here as your friend. You don't even know her. You can't possibly fall for her. Also, don't forget what you really are. Consider her life.'_ Stupid inner self. Wasn't any way to stop it.

"…are you even alive? Usui? Usuiiiiiiiii" I snapped back from my thoughts. She was waving her hand in front of my face like a maniac, but she looked concerned.

"Yeah… Sorry. You done?"

"Long long ago. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking where to take you next." I lied, and she believed. That was the next thought. Where to take her next.

"How about the children's park? Would you like to visit?" I came up with the first idea that popped up in my mind and then I mentally slapped myself for doing so. '_Oh come on! She isn't a kid to agree. She is a full size teenager. Great work of blurting out your mind.' _

"Yes! I'd like to go there. I guess I've been there once." She spoke up, and it was completely opposite to my thoughts. She surprised me, and I no longer thought I could predict her. As I eyed her in shock, she looked back at me with pleading puppy eyes.

"Pleeaassee? Please pretty please with a cherry on top? Please?" She looked at me longingly. I sighed.

"Should we take a taxi or do you want to walk?" 

"Yes! This IS that place! I've been here!" She said while running around in the almost empty park, as a few kids watched her, giggling. She saw the slides and went over to it, and her eyes welled up a little.

"Dad held me when I was afraid of falling off here." She said as she touched the ladder of the slide.

And then she spoke nothing. Walking over to the swings, she sat on one of those and eyed the chains that held the seat to the top bars. I don't know why, but somehow, I felt…

_…__Hurt._

I took the other swing by her side, and watched her as she moved the swing back and forth, with her feet and her gaze, both on the ground. After some time, she spoke up, finally breaking the silence between us.

"Usui, I guess you should leave, sorry I spoiled your day." Her voice was sad, a number of octaves lower than what I had heard till now. I couldn't bear hearing it. I _had to _change her mood.

"And I suppose you have a map to return back to the café?" I said feigning innocence.

"No. But dad and Suzuna know this place. The driver can come to pick me up here. I know the name to this place."

"So your main problem is not being somewhere, it is not knowing the place you're at." I finished.

Maybe, I didn't finish.

"So, to kidnap you, I just need to take you to someplace you don't know the name of. An old warehouse, or tying your eyes, or anything else would not be required, right?"

"Sounds like you had planned that all along."

"You can say that." I laughed…

…and finally, she joined me.

We then left the park.

I then walked her around the streets of Tokyo, and she stopped by every now and then to glance at the shops by the road, admiring the small colorful fiesta decorated at the sides of the footpath. She was genuinely surprised at how amiable the outside world could be, and prettier than looking at it through the window of her car as she travelled. And somehow, her smile never failed to warm me up.

"Hey Usui, I've been there!" She said, pointing to a… a men's bath? How could she possibly have been there? Not at all possible, but…"There?" I pointed out to the same direction her hand pointed to. (Θ matters!)

"Not there, there." She held my wrist, and lifted my hand a bit higher. "I don't remember the name of that, though." She said. I looked at where her hand held mine. Somehow, it felt warm. And then, I looked to where my hand pointed.

And there stood the Tokyo tower in its complete grandeur completed by the sunset in the backdrop of the scenery. It was the prettiest view I had seen in years, and I turned to watch the second prettiest view, as she watched the tower with aspiring eyes. Not wanting her to catch me staring at her, I turned back to look at the sunset.

"Will you take me there? Please?" She asked me, with ever-consoling puppy eyes. I nodded and looked at the time. "Not now, Misa-san, but definitely sometime later. It's already late, and we are quite far from the café. You have to return, right?" I questioned, and her face fell. Her emotions soon came up with a smile, as she nodded, a glint of sadness still evident on her face.

"Let's exchange phone numbers. I'll call you when I'm free." I took my cell phone out of my pocket.

"+81-3-*******" (security reasons)

"Sure. When can I call you, Misa-san?" I asked.

"Anytime you wish to, Usui. If I'd be free, I'd pick up your call. What about you?" she pointed my question back at me, as we walked slowly back through the park. She peeked a look at the vending machine, as we walked past it.

"Same here." Not that I had a particular free time.

Nyaa!

"Did you hear that?" she suddenly asked out. It sounded like a cat.

"I'll look for it. Wait here." I said, and I disappeared into the hedges. Sure enough, there was a cat behind the bushes, in a carton lined by cloth. The cat looked innocent, unknown of the fact that it had been abandoned. I picked the cat up by one hand, and lifting the carton in another, I walked to where Misa stood. She wasn't alone, though. The lime-haired guy looked at me in surprise, and then in shock, and then a smile took over his face, revealing his long canines.

"Tiger-kun?" I let that slip.

"How do you know him, Usui?" Misa asked me. I shook my head.

"No." I abruptly stopped, and realizing that, I continued, "I don't know him. Is he your friend, Misa-san?"

"Yes. His name is Igarashi Tora and he is my friend."(**A/N:** Tora stands for tiger in Japanese)

"I'd rather say ex-fiancee. How do you do, Usui-kun?" He asked as a smirk played across his lips.

"You're going overboard, Igarashi-kun. Stop it." Misa almost threatened him. He turned to leave, but not before mouthing a few words to Misa.

"You're in for a surprise. Don't say I didn't warn you later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Small correction in the previous chapter. Usui AND Misaki, BOTH are extremely OOC in this fic. I modified the summary accordingly. I repeat, if you don't like that, you are free to not read this fic. **

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, favoured, or followed it!_

_Thanks__** Ishita.d!**__ It'd be odd if i left you out._

_Thanks __**sugarandpepper! **__I like the way you expressed it! Sorry to disappoint you though, I doubt the story taking that line, at least for the time being._

_Thanks __**gio! **__I hope you got/made a new account. I'd really like to know you better._

_Thanks __**Kamisama no angel! **__It's wishes of people like you that I got a new Desktop!_

_Thanks _**_Neo eodieseo Watneunji! _**_Sorry if I spelt that wrong. Thanks for encouraging. BTW, Is life enjoyable with a twin? I'd like to know... cuz i'm thinking of one with a twin for Misa-chan._

_Thanks __**SNSD fan! **__Nice change of proname, lilliana. Never knew you were an Ouran fan too!_

_Thanks for pairing in my despair, __**shannonjacob21! **__Now it's not a despair anymore._

_Thanks __**Jui2014! **__I'll try to get Misa back to the line._

_Thanks __**Snivy8276! **__Realllllllllly._

_Thanks __**canichan001! **__It could be 007, you know._

_Thanks __**Nikunjonafiun!**__ As you asked for it, I updated!_

**_And now the chapter._**

"_Don't say I didn't warn you before."_

"Usui?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know Tora?"

"Tora, well . . . umm. . ."

"Go on." She said without looking at me.

"I would like to keep that a secret. After all, he is one of those few who know me . . . as myself."

"Oh."

"What about you? Tora, as your fiancée?"

"It was decided by our parents. It was more of a business agreement between Japan's two great corporations."

"And how did it end?"

"He said he doesn't want to be tied up by obligations and ruled it out." She said, as she eyed the gravel path we were walking on. "I owe him one for that."

"You could have broken it off from your side too. If you didn't like it, you should have said so" I said, and the cat on my shoulder nodded in agreement, as it meowed looking at her.

"Reasons I don't wish to disclose, Usui, compelled me to do so."

I stopped on my tracks, and turned to her, and I raised my hand for a handshake. She looked at my hand, and then up at me.

"I didn't return your handshake earlier today, so."

"Friends?" she asked as she put her hand in mine and slightly moved it.

"Friends with secrets?"

"Yes, that's fine, friends with secrets." She took her hand away, leaving me with a momentary unease, which disappeared as soon as I looked at her smiling face, bright as the sun in the night sky sky. As she smiled at me, the dim golden light scattering away from the lamp post fell on her, making her look like a fallen angel.

'_Stop imagining things, Usui. She is just a friend.'_

"Let's get walking. It's already late." I spoke and picked up speed, with her at the distance of four footsteps from me. As a calm breeze blew on us, she stopped to enjoy the rustling of leaves, and I noticed her raven hair flow like the waves of the sea, calm and pleasing. I smiled to myself, as I turned to walk forward.

_'. . . just friends.'_

I heard her footsteps following me, to the entrance, or exit of the park. We then crossed the road, and reached the door of the now-closed Mermaid café.

"Should I wait?" I asked, looking at her. I wanted the answer to be an affirmative, I don't know why.

"No, it's fine. Besides, you've been saying that it's late. Well, it's just a matter of five minutes after I call him. He'll be here."

"So . . . Is it fine if I leave?" I asked, let down by her answer. I still didn't know why I felt so.

She looked up from her phone at me and gave a small smile. "Yes. Good Night!"

As I walked off without a reply, I felt lighter. As if, I was missing something.

But, I didn't care.

_Or, so it seemed._

"Yes sire. She was smiling the entire time."

"I saw that too . . . It's been long since I last saw her that happy, Takahashi-kun."

"I think you should let her a bit more . . . free, sire."

"I wish to do so too, Takahashi-kun, but then, she isn't the type who limits herself."

"It is true, sire, but that leads her to dislike you. Especially after knowing that the Igarashi heir had complete control over his life, with your daughter having none, just being a puppet to your words."

"I don't wish to tie her up . . . It is that she doesn't know to keep a stand of our family, as Suzuna does."

"I personally think that she is capable of that, sire."

"For now, I think I'll let her be as she is. For the time being, I'll let her enjoy her freedom."

_I just wish . . . to see her happy, as she will have to suffer . . . _

_. . . because of me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**50 reviews! Finally! Thanks a lot! It's your words that keep my hopes up.**

**I request my readers to please check out 'It all started with a play' by InnerFlame98 and suggest her some ideas to continue the fic. Please bombard her with reviews and force her to continue an awesome story that has been left as a cliffhanger.**

**I also request my readers to try my one shot 'Romeo and his maid Juliet'. It is the only story(beside lying in the sun) that i am really proud of.**

**As usual, No grats, no italics.**

_Thanks __**Ishita.d! **__You are always the first to review a new chapter._

_Thanks __**nikunjonafiun! **__Yes, I will clear that later. Please ask me to update, but not soon. It hurts when i am not able to do so._

_Thanks __**gio! **__I read your idea at violet167's story. It is really great. Hope it is put up on ff. And well, suffer... I have not thought it up yet._

_Thanks __**floramielena! **__It is nice, but do make sure to take oxygen, food and water along to over the moon :p_

_Thanks __**chanichan001! **__I didn't get your comment. What did you mean by "Yet how incredibly similar they are?" If it is some idea of yours, please tell me about it. I guess I ended up putting stuff about her father that might have a blind end._

**_My condolences to Kazuma Yagaani (real name unknown) who left us on the 7th of June, 2015. May the lord rest his soul in peace._**

**Chapter 8**

"Wow, that's another coincidence." Both mouthed at the same time.

**_Flashback . . ._**

**_Ayuzawa Residence, Thursday_**

**_Misaki's POV_**

"_Don't say I didn't warn you before."_

"Not again, Ayuzawa. That would be the fifth shot you missed since the start of the week."

"But Kunieda-sensei I-"

"No excuses Ayuzawa. You missed the first lesson on Monday, and you have missed five targets in three days."

"But sensei I did not do it on purpose!"

"Not another word or I would make my way to some other less-stingy students, Ayuzawa."

"You do have a choice, but till Yamato-sensei returns, I don't have another choice." I placed the rifle on the perfectly-mowed lawn. Looking at my tired face, Kunieda sensei gave up.

"Fine. A five-minute break." She said, and threw a bottle towards me, which I caught with ease. Pouring the cool water over my face, I sat down in the low grass, my white T-shirt slightly wet with the poured liquid dripping from my face. I put the bottle to my lips, and thirstily gulped down the need of my dry throat.

"So . . ." she began, slightly grinning, "How's your boyfriend?"

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, SENSEI?" I screamed back after spitting the mouthful of fluid, forming a spray in the air.

"Aira, Misaki. Not sensei. It makes me feel old."

"Fine." I took in a deep breath. "Aira, I don't have a boyfriend. And I am pretty sure you are very well aware of that."

"Don't lie to me, Misaki . . . I know a teenager's love symptoms when I see them. . ." She spoke up. "Break's over. Get your rifle."

**_ Meanwhile…_**

**_Usui's new residence, Thursday._**

**_Usui's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell, and found my cat on me. Black furred, amber eyes closed to the land of nod, she was sleeping soundly, using me as her bed. I slowly picked her up and placed her to the side on the bed. Getting up, I walked off to the door, as the impatient guest rang the doorbell again, followed by a few knocks. I opened the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

NYAA!

"Guys, you woke up the cat. You shouldn't have shouted." I said to Natsume, Haru, Kanou and Yukimura, who had made their way into my apartment early in the morning. They had their uniforms and school bags, which reminded me to get ready for school. Their words were completely different from that, though.

"How's your girlfriend?" Natsume asked, as the cat made her way to the tranquility of his lap, ignoring me, as she lost herself in the calm strokes of his hand on her ears, letting out a soft purr. I didn't reply. Instead, I looked at the traitor on him. Her eyes closed, she was clearly enjoying herself.

"What's her name, Usui-kun?" Yukimura spoke up.

"I haven't named her yet."

"Not the cat, Usui. What's the name of the girl?" Haru spoke up, and Kanou, being his silent self, simply nodded, looking at me. Haru still eyed the cat, though.

"Her name is Misa. Koyuki Misa."

"Oh. Nice name. And when are you meeting her again?" Natsume, as usual, popped in between.

"I don't know."

"Do you know her address?"

"Which school does she go to?"

"Have you met her parents yet?" Everyone bombarded me with questions. I kept my cool, but deep within me, I felt curious. Though I had met her just once. I didn't know why, though. Everything about her life was dark to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter. I need to get ready to school too. Not that I know of her much." I said it out loud, but the words were mostly intended for myself. I stood up and walked to my room, when Natsume asked.

"Do you have her contact number?" I froze. A miniscule ray of light shined through my senses, which became almost a blinding brightness as I turned to face him.

"Natsume, turn off the flashlight. It is shining on my eyes." I said sounding cold, but a slight warmth spread through me. I could call her up, and talk to her. Maybe, ask her out. Take her to the Tokyo Tower, as she had desired.

_Just as a friend._ I warned myself again.

"Call her. Immediately." He almost threatened me, but the others looked at me with eyes full of interest.

"I just shifted out of the orphanage, and you are at my house for the first time. Shouldn't you be wishing me?" I asked with a stoic façade.

"Congratulations. Now call her." Haru ended up supporting against me. I let out a sigh. Seemingly uninterested, I picked up my phone, and called her. After a few rings, Natsume pulled the phone off my hand and put it on speaker mode. It continually ringed, but no one picked it up. Feeling grateful, I was about to snatch my phone back when it beeped. The girl on the other side of the phone spoke up.

"Hello?" And everyone around me shushed down to pin-drop silence.

"Umm, Koyuki-san?"

"Yes, please may I know whom I am speaking to?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I should have said that. I'm Usui."

"Misaki-san is currently in her rifl- Ah! Here she is!

Welcome back, Misaki-san. Here."

"What is it, Yui? I still ha-"

"Your boyfriend is on line. He is desperate to talk to you, you know." And we heard something sure to be surging anger.

And then came an outburst of words.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! First Sakura, then Suzuna, Kunieda-sensei, and now you. What are you all even thinking?" I heard giggles all around me, and also on the other side of the network.

"He is hearing you."

"Hello? Don't mind her. She is just like that. What did you call, for, Usui?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask if you would be free-"

"Today"

Nyaa!

"Tomorrow."

"Sunday" everyone around me whispered, and the cat also took part in it.

"-on Saturday evening. Around 4 pm." I ignored everyone else.

"Yup, that's fine. Mermaid café then?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. I have to leave for school."

"Sure then. Bye."

Beep.

I turned to face everyone, and the cat sat on my lap, stretching itself, and leaving an open-mouthed feline yawn. I picked her up and put her off on the bed, and started to leave.

**_End of flashback._**

And I was waiting for her at the café as a result of the coercion of my friends. The evening sun turned the cafe into pure gold. To be simple, I wore a Blue tee and black jeans. My eyes had been glued to the door since I took a seat, sipping on orange juice to pass the time. After some long moments, I saw the subject of my anticipation enter the café.

And my mouth fell.

"Wow, that's another coincidence." Both mouthed at the same time.

Surprisingly, she wore a blue button-up shirt and black trousers. With a sky-blue scarf and a black coat to escape the cold.

"Let's go." I said, and we walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Usui's POV**

**_Previously . . ._**

I was waiting for her at the café as a result of the coercion of my friends. To be simple, I wore a Blue tee and black jeans. My eyes had been glued to the door since I took a seat, sipping on orange juice to pass the time. After some long moments, I saw the subject of my anticipation enter the café.

And my mouth fell.

"Wow, that's another coincidence." Both mouthed at the same time.

Surprisingly, she wore a blue button-up shirt and black trousers. With a sky-blue scarf and a black coat to escape the cold.

"Let's go." I said, and we walked away.

**_And now . . . _**

"Whoa! This place hasn't changed a bit!" She exclaimed, looking down, maintaining her proximity around me. Not looking down due to sorrow, but due to the glass. To see through the glass of the floor at about 150 meters from the ground. Maintaining her proximity, maybe because she felt so. I felt so, too, though I don't know why. All of this, it was new, unfamiliar to me. I looked at her awe-struck face, I felt I lost something. But I didn't care what I lost. All I wanted was to look at her and to keep looking. I couldn't believe that she was the same girl, the same scary-looking girl whom I had been dared to confess to. Not at all scary. Purely . . .

"Are. . . Are you sure that this won't break?" She turned to ask me. I avoided her, slightly pulled my foot a bit, and turned to watch the lead-crystal set beneath our feet decades ago.

"Usui?"

"See that?" I pointed to the glass beneath, at a particular place. She looked intently, and as her face turned pale in fear, I knew my trick had worked out.

"No. No Usui. Let's get off here!" She pleaded.

"Oh, really?" And I bent down to my knees, to place a punch on the slight scratch I had made by my shoe. And as I closed my eyes, as my fist collided with the glass. . .

No, it wasn't glass.

It was warm.

Soft.

Placid.

I opened my eyes.

It was her palm. Holding my fist.

My eyes widened. I slowly tilted my head backwards to look at her. She was red. And her hand was still in mine. Soft. Warm.

Secure.

She was red. And that. . .

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

I got it wrong. It wasn't a blush. It was anger.

But she looked pretty.

Beautiful.

_Just a friend._

_Fine. Beautiful. As a friend. _

It was hard when my mind worded against itself. I let a slight giggle escape my lips.

"Don't worry. It won't break by a meagre punch." I assured her. (**A/N: **But it would definitely break by a punch from an outer space alien! : p)

I assured her. But she didn't seem to be assured. Fine, time to leave then.

"Let's go." And I turned to get up, with her hand still on mine. And she got up as well.

"How would you like going there, Usui? And she pointed out . . . To Tokyo Sky Tree.

'No. Way. This. Can. Be. Happening.' I thought, as I smiled back at her.

"Sure! Why not!" My words spoke against my mind. And we walked off to the next destination.

**Time skip. . . **

Phew.

I was tired. And the Misa ball of energy was still . . .

"I never knew there was a building this tall in Japan!" She exclaimed. Yes, she was still upright.

I walked over to her and resisted my urge to pull her hand up and point at the places around.

"Look" my index finger made its way to the direction of the building "That is the Mori tower," and moving it downwards, "and that is . . ."

I stopped. And sneaked a look at her milky white teeth, as she opened her mouth and yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked her, smiling ever so slightly, unknown to myself.

"Yes I guess. I haven't been out of home for this long before, so." And she stifled another.

"Did you know that yawns are *yawn* contagious?" And I giggled.

And she smiled.

And my vision was enticed by the picturesque view in the front.

"Usui?" she called out.

"What is it, Misa?" I asked, not once moving my eyes off her.

". . . You are seeming strange today." Her face turned sour.

"And why is that?" I asked, my eyes never leaving her face.

"That is because you are staring at me.

_Caught. _

And that you didn't call me Misa-san like you usually do.

_Double_

And that you were giggling.

_Triple_

And today morning too, you were being odd . . .

_I am done for. Nice work._

Are you ill? Or did you fall on your head?" Her face was a clear question mark.

"No I, err, I. . ." Yes, I was caught. And I stuttered.

"See? That is what I meant. Something is wrong with you, Usui." She caught me. Yet again.

"I . . . I . . ." I couldn't come up with an excuse when . . .

Ach!

. . . A sneeze came to my rescue.

"I was right. You _are _ill." And she took off her scarf, putting it around me.

Her hand slightly brushed my cheek in the process.

And my soul engulfed itself in the aftermath of her warmth.

I slowly inhaled her scent that surrounded my neck.

Spices.

And her fragrance.

Her mild delicate, fragile smell overwhelmed my senses. I submerged myself, and woke up to the calm melody, which was her voice.

"Usui, I think you should head home." She stated.

"But I am fine, Misa-san!" I retorted. I made my effort to not avoid the suffix behind her name, or it could end up hard for me.

_As if putting up honorifics, keeping her at a level away from me wasn't hard enough._

"You don't have an option, Usui. You have to go home. Now." As her voice ended with a stern accent, I knew it was better to stop the words from turning into arguments.

"Okay." And she smiled.

"At least let me walk you to the café." Please.

"Not needed, Usui. I can call my driver over to this place." She stopped, took a deep breath and opened her soft, pink-

_Just a friend._

-her mouth to speak.

"Want me to walk you home?" She asked in an almost cheesy manner.

My eyes widened. Was what I heard, true?

And I heard a harmonious, pearly laughter.

"Your expression was priceless! Don't take that for real. It was just a joke." And she laughed.

She was wrong.

It wasn't my expression which was priceless.

It was hers.

"I'd like to go out with you . . ."

_What was that?_

". . . For shopping! For shopping . . . for Christmas . . ." I made up fake words to cover up what had slipped out of my mouth.

". . . For my friends." I finished. That was a narrow escape.

She looked at me strangely. As if that would be a reason to invite someone along. Come on. Make up something fast . . .

"I will need to return this to you, right?" I said, touching the soft woollen sky blue scarf around my neck.

"Sure. Let me know the time and place later." And she smiled at me back.

And I felt respiratory blockage.

Or, I felt breathless. Speechless. Lost.

Lost in pools of amber.

"Yup." And a smile left my lips.

And she turned away, making me feel . . . feel something I never knew.

"Bye Usui." She mouthed, and turned away.

I was left staring at the exit long after she left.

_Does she . . . does she feel the same way too?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! **

**Well, fortunately as well as unfortunately, I got into classes for scoring well in the entrance exams. And unfortunately, or fortunately, I got selected into the merit batch, potential batch or whatever it may be called, intensifying my hard schedule further.**

**And so, the point of telling this is, I won't be able to make up new updates soon, they would be like, once a month? Or if I get really lucky, maybe two a month. And also, I won't be giving a part of my invaluable time to gratify the reviews, so sorry to my reviewers, I won't be mentioning your names and my replies, and I think others who usually skip it would be happy.**

**That's all with my talks.**

**And on with the story.**

**.**

**_Usui's POV_**

"It's snowing!" She exclaimed.

**_Flashback_**

Well, so today was different.

I am in Mermaid café, before her, with a sky blue scarf on my table, beside the sundae. It is now around 8 am, and the waitress, who had attended our table the last two times, has been giggling at me since the last half hour.

I am still munching on my sundae, and since the sky didn't seem much bright, I just wore a grey tee and deep blue pants.

"You're so cute!" The waitress said and took the seat opposite to me. I looked around, there wasn't any other customer at the range of my sight.

"Mm." I avoided her, munching at the pocky that came with my sundae.

"How I wish I would have had a boyfriend like you." And she battered her eyelashes in a dreamy expression.

"I. . ." I started but she continued.

"You've been waiting for your girl for so long! She is so lucky to have you as her boyfriend!"

. . . _Boyfriend?_

"Sorry, but I think you got it wrong. I am not her boyfriend." I put up the bill for my sundae and picking up the fragrant, soft scarf, the reason for out meet, I began to walk out.

And almost banged into a girl.

And we both stared. Agape.

"Usui?"

"I know. . ."

"Right?"

And we both spoke up at the same time.

"There should be a limit to coincidence."

And we both laughed.

Because she was in a grey tank top and deep blue flares.

"I think we should decide what to wear, from the next time." She said, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

Odd. Really. (**A/N: **I can do that, I am the writer, aren't I?)

Her laughter was the sweetest music I had ever heard.

_Just a friend._

_Yes, just a friend._

I sighed. And turned to her. And handed her the scarf.

"So, let's go." I spoke up and we walked . . .

. . . To either sides of the road.

I ceased to walk as I couldn't feel the familiar warmth around me. I turned.

And she did so, too.

Before another thought, I turned and walked over to her.

"Where to?" she asked.

And I couldn't control myself. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You walked away and-" I laugh harder. And harder.

"-And I don't know where I am heading to. Right?" She finished my words, and I abruptly stopped.

And she smirked.

"I did some homework, Usui." She ended in an evil roman accent.

She surprised me.

We walked over to the city centre, a place I had been to only once. We ran around, one mall to the next, looking at colognes, teddy bears, accessories, and what not.

However, Misa didn't seem interested in shopping. She looked through the display panel, and walked off into a bizarre store. Being a shop featuring feminine articles, I decided to wait outside. I watched through the glass, at the girl, the goddess, who was presently coming out with a purple clutch and a velvet box.

_Just a friend._

"Let's go." And before I could process, she had walked off. I followed her, almost stalked her, till she made her way to a bookstore. I looked through the store, finding books almost hearted to me. As if meeting an old friend. Picking up an Othello, I opened it to smell the fresh birch paper and printer ink. My old books always smelled the best, better than new ones. A slight cinnamon scent, and a familiar warmth.

Misa.

"Usui, could you please put this in your pocket? I don't have one." The girl of my thoughts appeared, holding a few books in one hand, her cell phone pointed towards me. I smiled lightly, and my hand brushed slightly against hers as I took her phone, and slid it in my pant pocket.

And she walked off on her quest of searching for books.

I strolled amidst the shelves, and glanced through the books.

And I picked one up.

'This will be your Christmas present.' I thought, and walked off to the counter to bill it up.

And finally, her shopping was done, too.

And now, it was my turn.

"Akiha. . . Akihaba . . . Akihabaka?"

"Not Akiha_baka_, it is Akiha_bara_. The gamers' paradise." I said.

I had promised my friends to get gaming consoles and Christmas special DVDs for them.

Now a promise is supposed to be kept. . .

"Where are we going now?" she asked, looking genuinely interested in her surroundings.

I looked around and

Viola.

We made our way to the most crowded shop for the Christmas special offers. The three-storeyed place had teeming thousands of people around. All gaming fans had lined up by different places according to their likes and categories.

I let my hand feel a comfortable warmth, sliding my hand into hers and holding it lightly.

She didn't mind, as we walked through the walkways, eyeing the place and its contents.

And I stopped at a sideway.

With Benzal-3, 4-diol world (**A/N: **First name that came to my mind after a chemistry test: p) 4D war games.

I tried to make my way through the crowd to reach the front of the shelves.

"The Christmas hourly sale is now shifted to 4D war simulators! Hurry to make your selections! Limited models only!" The speakers announced.

And I fisted my hand, prodding into the crowd which was deepening per second. The crowd pushed us hard and I almost fell back, but I stood up and pushed further.

And then I stopped.

'No.'

I scanned the place.

And did the first thing that came to my mind.

I took out my phone.

And called.

_BZZZ I wanna be last, yeah, baby BZZZ lemme be your, lemme be your BZZZ last first kiss. I wanna be BZZZ first, yeah-_

I cut my phone when it rang in my pocket.

'Considering the impact, I guess'

I didn't guess.

Instead, I ran towards the direction I fell off to.

Hard.

Fast.

Pushing off forcibly at anyone who came in front of me.

'Sale be damned, what gave me the idea to get her here?' I thought.

My heart was raging.

Mind was on constant alert.

Shock raced my nerves.

And then I located.

Black hair.

Sky blue scarf.

"Misa!"

I screamed through the mob, but it was masked by the constant noises of the others.

I made a final dash towards her.

"Usui! Thank goodness I-"

I didn't want to hear.

I didn't want her words.

I just wanted her okay.

I just put my arms around her.

I embraced her.

Close enough to guarantee that she was safe.

That she was all right.

I held her till my heart deemed it all right to leave her.

"Usui, I am all right. Just get off me." She spoke up.

Feeling embarrassed, I took my arms to myself, a slight pink glazing my features.

And I glanced at her, with a slight guilt washing over me.

Only to see her smirking.

"Oh, so were you _that _worried about me? How sweet!" She finished cheesily.

I so not liked it when she did so.

Being cheesy comes to her as an art.

And teasing me is something she enjoys.

We walked out of the store, after the strange turn of events.

"It's snowing!"

She exclaimed.

Catching a snowflake, she looked at it until it melted.

"So it's going to be a white Christmas." I said.

"Hey, I forgot to. . ." And she rummaged through her shopping bags.

"Found it."

"Merry Christmas, Usui." She said, and took out a book.

And it was the Othello I had stopped to see, back at the bookstore.

I didn't know that she had noticed me back then.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I said, and took the lone bag in my hand, holding it out to her.

"So that you don't get lost." I said, as she took it out from the bag.

"A city map and a guide! Nice choice, Usui." And she giggled.

White flakes in her dark hair.

Amber eyes full of happiness.

A girl full of life and laughter.

Misa.

_Just a friend._

But now, I don't think I could keep myself up to her.

_To keep myself up to her, just as a friend._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers!**

**I GOT LUCKY! Another update! **

**Thanks to the inauguration of a flyover in our area, we got a leave from our classes.**

**And I got time with the PC!**

**Hey, please check out my other Oneshots. I would like to know what you feel about those, and whether I should write more or not.**

**And on with the story.**

**This chapter is not Misakumi. Sorry.**

**_Tora's POV_**

"Welcome, sire. This way." The head butler bowed low and led us through the daunting corridors.

Tch. As if I needed to know my way.

I know her place inside out.

This was where we used to play, after all.

"Igarashi sama?" I stopped by Maki's voice. And a shadow almost towered me.

"What is it, Maki?" I was bored. Especially since I couldn't laze off, or make my way to her room.

Also bothered by the fact that my parents came along.

"May I?" He asked. I turned to look around. It was Maki, and the shadow belonged to Takahashi. Her driver.

I put the pieces together.

"You may go with him, Maki." I answered and we walked off.

We walked further, my father looking at a few paintings on the walls through the corner of his eye.

"If you would excuse, me, sire." The butler walked off.

Leaving us in the great hall.

My eyes immediately searched for the host.

I needed an answer.

And my eyes fell on my elegant target, with a deep raven side bun, auburn eyes, and a teal coloured flowing gown, by the side of a lighted Christmas tree.

I made my way to the girl, and lightly swept my hand against her bare neck.

And she shivered.

"Igarashi, Stop fooling around!" She turned and scolded.

I could have worded her back till she blushed. Or backed off.

But I wanted an answer.

"Misaki, why did you invite my parents?" I asked.

"I didn't do it. My father did." She whispered, as my dad neared us.

"Well, Misaki, how are you?" He neared, and ignored me as if I was invisible.

But it wasn't new to me.

"Well, I am fine, Genkei-san." She spoke up with a smile.

"Please excuse us, father? I have to talk to my-"

"Make it soon." He cut my words, and left.

"So, where's your friend?" I asked her, and flashed a smile.

A smile that would make girls melt for me.

But Misaki was one who never melted for me.

_Because she knew my true side._

"Which friend?"

"Your yellow headed friend."

"You yourself are yellow headed, Igarashi." She smiled back.

No fair. "You call my father by his name. Why me as an Igarashi?"

"Fine. TORA-KUN. Is that fine now?"

"Yes. Where is your yellow headed friend?"

"You yourself are yellow headed, Tora. Whom are you asking for?"

So you wanna play? Let's play.

"Your boyfriend, Misa-chan." I cocked my head to the side, and let out a flirtaceous grin.

And her beautiful face fell.

"I didn't invite him." She said sullenly.

"Or was it that your parents wouldn't allow you?"

Bingo.

"Mom doesn't want him to know that I am an Ayuzawa." Her voice was barely a whisper.

I decided to change the mood.

"Say Misa-chan, how did you just let your boyfriend without an invitation?"

And I hit the target.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted.

And I laughed.

She stomped away from me. I moved back to recline onto the Christmas tree, which was glistening in reds and greens, listening to a calm music going on live on the stage. People talking, drinking, greeting Suzuna and Shintani for their betrothal. I remembered the time I was betrothed to Misaki. And the way she opposed it, to no avail. The way her words, harsh and pointed, offended me.

And my eyes froze.

On a girl . . .

Deep crimson eyes.

Sleek black hair confined from freedom by a clip.

Long lashes.

White pearly skin.

Flowing purple gown, enhancing her subtle curves.

I was enchanted by her grace.

And I wanted to crash myself against her, cage her to the tree behind me, and kiss her till she moaned my name.

Had I known about her, she would have been mine now.

Had I known about her?

Tch. I missed Maki.

Masking my light blush with my trademark smirk, I walked over to her.

"Hello beautiful. May I have the honour of knowing your name?" I bent down, took her gloved hand in mine, and lightly brushed my lips against her knuckles.

"Oh, thank you for the compliment. I'm-"

And she stopped by a sound on the microphone. The music had stopped, but the aftermath of her voice haunted me like a sweet melody.

"Hello Everyone! I, Kuuga Sakurai, am glad to inform that my sister, Chiyo is to wed Tora Igarashi!"

And the place broke out in applause.

I growled.

How was that even possible?

Without my consent. . .

I abruptly dropped her hand, as my feet made their way by themselves to the stage.

"And for the occasion, I will sing-"

I snatched the mic from his hand.

"This is a hoax. I never agreed to something like this." I spoke.

And my father neared the stage.

"I have someone else whom I love."

What made me say that?

I ran downstairs without myself. My father tried to stop me, but I abruptly pushed his hand off.

Everyone who had gathered was staring at me, wide eyed.

And I ran to the angel whom I had seen.

Gripping her hand tight, I pulled her to myself.

"I am calling off the engagement because I love her."

What even made me say that?

My mind ceased to work.

I looked around. People stopped staring at me, their faces calm and glad.

And the place filled with applause.

I heard a sweet peal of laughter from my side.

And I turned to look at the girl whom I held, tilting my head to the side.

She took two steps back, and my hands felt empty.

"Hello, monsieur, I'm Chiyo Sakurai. Nice to meet you."

And she smiled.

And unknown to myself, I smiled.

After all, she was mine.

To be mine, forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back!**

**Guess I got the terminator bug...**

**By the way, Happy Independence day to all my Indian readers!**

**And please check out my community 'KWMS on your platter!'. If you have any ideas on the group's name, or if you wish to join, then please PM me.**

**And if you have any story that you want on the community, you can PM InnerFlame98, Jui2014 or me about it.**

**Thank you! =)**

**And now, on with the story...**

**_Misaki's POV_**

"Misa."

"Hmm."

"Misaa"

"Hmm."

"MISAKI AYUZAWA!"

"WHAA!" I almost fell back, startled by the scream.

"Let's go out!" She said, and I groaned.

"Not again, Sakura. I have stuff to deal with."

"Stuff like?" she asked, with a hint of mischief in her voice.

And it didn't sound right.

"Stuff like studies."

"And roam around with her boyfriend. Right Misaki-san?" A third voice joined us.

And Yui entered with a tray of snacks.

"Hell, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT EVEN GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?"

And they started giggling, fuelling my anger further.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. Now."

And a black aura surrounded me.

The both turned to me.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW OR I'LL-"

_I wanna be last Brrr Yeah, baby lemme be your Brrr lemme be your last first kiss. I wanna be Brrr first, yeah-_ (**A/N: **Anyone guessed it the last time?)

"Hello?"

"Dear customer, we wish to inform you that-"

_Beep._

"So, where were we?"

And there was no one else in the room.

The snacks tray rested by my study table, where I was.

I chuckled.

And decided to go somewhere, to Sakura's liking.

Calling Takahashi san to our service, I tied my hair to a high pony and walked out to meet Sakura.

She sure knew how to get me out.

**_Usui's POV_**

The bell at the entry rang, and I recited my reflexed dialogue, with a catchy smile on my face.

"Ah, Hello and welc-"

"Usui, you're a barista?"

A voice I could recognize anywhere.

And after the identity of the questioner, I moved to the nature of the interrogation.

"Barista?"

"A person who works at a coffee shop." And Misa, and her pink-haired friend slided the chairs off to get seated at a table.

"Yeah, as you can already see." I walked over to them

"Two cold coffees, please." Her pink-haired friend interrupted me.

"Sure." I worded and turned to leave.

"Sakura, how did of know of this place?" Misa asked.

And I knew of the name of the pink haired girl to be Sakura.

I walked away to my little adjoint kitchen. I still had my new invention to try out.

**_Misaki's POV._**

He walked off after taking our orders.

"Sakura, how did you know of this place?" I asked her.

"I didn't know this. It is my first time here too. I just found this place out, and it looked nice. By the way, you also got to meet Usui-kun, didn't you?" She said.

I looked around the place.

It was quaint, little but pretty. A classic English café straight from a novel. White fluffy curtains adorned the place, light blues and violets at junctions. Porcelain vases at every round table at the place, with a lone yellow rose in each. The menu was in a coffee brown colour, with a cinnamon aroma adding to the enrichment of the environment. A circular staircase, in dull pink joined the café to the floor above it. There was at least a person at every table, few into the delicacies they had ordered, few waiting. There was a small kitchen counter by the end of the room, the counter directly facing the entry door, with the words 'Russet Café' on it.

And presently, he walked to us, with a tray and five pieces of glassware on it.

"Here's your order."

He placed two coffees, one each in front of me and Sakura.

And a parfait between us.

"Usui, I don't think we ordered this . . ."

"It's my new trial. Try it out and tell me whether you like it."

He walked off to serve another table.

I decided the risk of trying it.

"Mmm! It's delicious, Usui-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

She had already tried it!

I looked around the café. Every table had the parfait on it.

I looked at the coffees on our table, each, a miniature piece of art.

Deep cream coloured, a dark brown circle on the top, adorned by a dollop of cream, carefully crafted by expertise to make it look like a mini plant. A pocky stood by the side of the glass frosted due to the cold, and a straw, along with a shiny spoon, were placed in a saucer, with a tissue, by the side of the glass.

I could adore it all day instead of eating.

Still, I put the spoon from the side of the cream, to not distort it. Taking up some of the thick, viscous, aromatic milk concoction, I

I turned to look at the designer of the masterpiece. Working his way through the tables, giving a smile to people, getting empty glasses, making up desserts and beverages, and still conversing with every customer. What he wore suited his job- a white button up shirt, black trousers and a black apron down his waist.

Focused.

_Yet so caring . . . _

_So sweet . . . _

I abruptly shook my head.

No way what I thought, was really what I thought.

I shouldn't . . .

But. . .

"Did you like it as well, Misa-san?" A voice asked.

A voice I could recognize anywhere.

I turned to look at the fallen angel who had asked me.

And I lost myself into something . . .

. . . Something, I didn't know.

And I unknowingly nodded.

He smiled.

And that smile, it did something to me.

_I shouldn't . . ._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! **

**I know it's been long. Sorry for the wait!**

**By the way, good news! My story is running at the rate of 7 reviews per chapter!**

**And if it isn't too much to ask, could I make it to 100 reviews before the 15****th**** chapter? Please?**

**And did anyone of you guess before that Usui and Misaki are mirrors of the other's personality? If you did so, put up a smiley for me!**

**And now on with the story!**

**_Misaki's POV_**

"Do you even feel that I have a need to know why we are here yet again, Sakura?" I asked her as we ate our rose sundae.

"I already told you, Misa! It is because I like this place! And you can also meet Usui-kun here. And I know you like it here."

I face palmed myself.

Though I can't deny it, right?

Today, is the third time in the week we turned up at Russet café. And Sakura, being herself, pulled me over, making me cancel my social sciences lectures.

And as we sit, my gaze, still, wanders around the café, like every other day.

Usui, still working around the place.

The same quaint little place, now adorned by ribbons of various colours, light and fluffy, for the occasion of year's eve.

A completely new menu for the next year, ready by the kitchen counter.

Soft fur rubbed against my shin, breaking my thoughts.

And my new favourite in the café made her appearance - Usui's little black cat.

She was rubbing herself against my leg, desperate for attention.

And I lovingly picked the cute creature up to caress her.

Only for her to be pulled away by Sakura.

"Begging for attention, aren't we, dear?" she caressed the cat against her cheek, and the black feline, clearly pleasured by it, closed her light brown eyes and let out soft mewls.

Completely ignorant of my presence.

And as a foreign hand touched her ears, she opened her eyes.

Letting out a cute yawn, she settled for the soft rubs of her master's fingers on her ears.

Turning to the owner of the arm, I couldn't help but blush at his close proximity. My heart rate took a rise, and I took deep breaths, my efforts of slowing it down in vain.

_I shouldn't . . ._

"Getting yourself comfortable, dear?" he asked the cat, breaking my thoughts, as well as my efforts to be placid. As I turned to look at him, a smile as bright as sunshine adorned his facial features.

"Usui-kun, what is her name?" Sakura bobbed her head to the side, her twin tails slightly brushing by the cat's ear. The cat mewed at the sudden intrusion, and started gnawing at her hair. She didn't seem to mind, though.

And turning to the said person, I took a step back to receive and respond to his answer.

However, his smile, as bright as sunshine, faltered at the mention of the cat's name.

"Well, I haven't named her yet, I don't know what to call her."

"Then what do you call her now?" I asked, he seemed to fall in a thought.

And then he spoke up. "Practically anything that comes to my mind. Right, little one?"

And she mewed in approval.

And all of us fell back, laughing.

The cat, bewildered, looking at us, maybe thinking something on human behaviour.

And I turned to look back at her owner, his smile refreshing.

"Don't be troublesome. Okay kit? I'll get you later." He left to the secluded part of the kitchen counter and opened the refrigerator.

_I shouldn't . . ._

**_Usui's POV_**

_Phew. That was close._

I ducked into the fridge with the hopes of cooling my hot red blushing face.

How could she be so calm even after being so close to me?

My heart was thumping hard, I could almost imagine her hearing it.

But she was so calm with it . . .

_Maybe she doesn't see me that way . . . _

No.

I abruptly shook my head.

No.

Not a chance.

_Just friends._

No.

"No!"

Ting!

"Usui, what happened?"

I turned to the person who had asked, closing the refrigerator door behind me.

It was Haru. Who had just entered the café. And had rushed to my side.

And turned to look at the others, everyone's face a question mark.

Uh oh.

Guess I screamed out loud.

"Uh . . . I, I don't have chocolate syrup. I for . . . forgot to get it along." I managed, rubbing the back of my neck to seem casual, working furiously to mask the shade of red that had made its way to my face.

Though it did little to ward off his doubts.

"Usui, is something wrong?" Misa asked.

_Stop creeping up my face, you stupid blush!_

"Umm . . . It's nothing of much importance." I worded back, and yes, she seemed convinced.

And everyone returned their gazes to their tables.

Though that didn't turn out good for me.

"Usui-san, could you please come here for a minute?"

It was Kana. A regular customer of mine, two years younger than me, and really observative.

And that's where I got caught.

"What is it, Kana-san? Do you want something else?" I hardly sounded normal, my voice almost a relieved sigh.

She motioned me to get closer, which I did.

And through the corner of my eye, I saw Misa looking at me.

_Please don't look._

"Yes Usui-san, I want the chocolate syrup that is right in the pocket of your apron, which is also on our black currant muffins." She mumbled in my ear, her friends silently giggling at me as she took the bottle out of my pocket and hid it under the table.

"Good luck with your girl, Usui nii-san. She suits you." With a hint of sadness in her voice, she said.

Looking at Misa.

Who was looking back at her.

And Kana gave a smile.

"Doesn't mean I won't be here again. And if you lose her, you're done for." She elbowed me hard in the gut.

"You little pipsqueak! What was that for?" Words barely left my mouth as I crouched, holding my abdomen where she had hurt me hard.

And putting up the bill, she left with her friends.

Rather, ran out with her friends to escape my wrath.

"Usui, you're a fool." Haru came up, held me and made me sit.

And most of my regulars, who know me, surrounded me.

"Usui-san, you fine?"

"Here. Have some water."

"Was that too hard?"

"You know she is a bit hyper."

"Nyaa? Nyaa?"

"Do you want me to drop you home?"

And tears left my face.

"Does it hurt that bad, Usui?" Haru put an arm around me, wiping off my tears.

But they won't stop.

After all, they were tears of happiness.

For I had people.

People who care.

Care for me.

Love me.

Whom I love.

_Misa._

_No._

Yes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone!  
Thanks to all my readers for tuning in so far! I (deep breath) am taking a break until the upcoming May. And stories will not be updated till then. I also won't be accessing Maid Sama fanfiction archive till May, and hence, fellow writers, please let me know when you update. And if anyone wishes to talk to me (Maybe even curse me) you can access me by the PM Inbox.  
Please do check out my new story 'Yes Sensei!' too. And wish me luck for my exams : p

Thank You!


End file.
